Karake Night with the FMA Crew
by deathraper1990
Summary: Repost Your favorite sing their favorite songs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the characters of DJs Rome, Niki and Lo

Chapter One;

Open Mike Night

DJ Rome; Hi and welcome to the Monte Carlo. My name is DJ Rome and I will be your lead announcer for the evening. But I wont be alone. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce my partners, the loveliest ladies to ever spin the turntables Niki and Lo.

DJs Niki and Lo; _together_ Thanks Rome, we're here on the dance floor waiting for people brave enough to step up to the mike.

Mustang; [_bursts through the door with the Fullmetal crew_ That would be us.

Edward; Wow Roy, you made a good decision for once.

Mustang; [_turns to Edward with a smirk _ Thanks Fullmetal, Havoc and Winry recommended it.

DJs; The Fullmetal Crew is here, so without further ado let get this party started.


	2. DJ Rome Drug Ballad

DJ Niki; Let's get down to business. It's customary here at the Monte Carlo for a DJ to hit the mike first and since I'm announcing it must be Rome's turn. Lo, what's he singing?

DJ Lo; He's not, Rome's chosen a rap song

DJ Niki; What is it?

DJ Lo; I'll tell you the only way I know how and that's by telling the audience. Ladies and gentlemen here's Rome with song number 35 _Drug Ballad_.

[The lights go out and a single spotlight falls on a huge stage. DJ Rome is in its center with a mike in one hand and a shot glass in the other

DJ Rome; This is one of my favorite songs so bear with me.

DJ Rome; Yeaaah, hahahaha...whooooo, shit!  
(Aight)  
Guess what? I ain't coming in yet...  
I'll come in a minute  
Ayo...This is my love song...it goes like this

Back when Mark Walhberg was Marky Mark  
This is how we used to make the party start  
We used to mix Hen' with Bacardi Dark  
And when it, kicks in you can hardly talk  
And by the, sixth gin you're gonna probably crawl  
And you'll be, sick then and you'll probably barf  
And my pre-diction is you're gonna probably fall  
Either somewhere in the lobby or the hallway wall  
And everything's spinning  
You're beginin' to think women  
are swimming in pink linen again in the sink  
Then in a couple of minutes that bottle of Guiness is finished  
You are now allowed to officially slap bitches  
You have the right to remain violent and start wilin'  
Start a fight with the same guy that was smart eyin' you  
Get in your car, start it, and start drivin'  
Over the island and cause a 42 car pile-up  
Earth calling, pilot to co-pilot  
Looking at the life on this planet, sir, no sign of it  
All I can see is a bunch of smoke flyin'  
And I'm so high that I might die if I go by it  
Let me out of this place  
I'm outta place  
I'm in outer space  
I've just vanished without a trace  
I'm going to a pretty place now where the flowers grow  
I'll be back in an hour or so

'Cause every time I go to try to leave  
Something keeps pullin' on my sleeve  
I don't wanna, but I gotta stay  
These drugs really got a hold of me

'Cause every time I try to tell them "no"  
They won't let me ever let them go  
I'm a sucka all I gotta say  
These drugs really got a hold of me

In third grade, all I used to do  
Was sniff glue through a tube and play rubix cube  
17 years later I'm as Rude as Jude  
Scheming on the first chick with the hugest boobs  
I've got no game  
And every face looks the same  
They've got no name  
So I don't need game to play  
I just say whatever I want to whoever I want  
Whenever I want, wherever I want, however I want  
However, I do show some respect to few  
As ecstasy got me standing next to you  
Getting sentimental as fuck spillin' guts to you  
We just met  
But I think I'm in love with you  
But you're on it too  
So you tell me you love me too  
Wake up in the morning like "yo, what the fuck we do?"  
I gotta go bitch  
You know I have stuff to do  
'Cause if I get caught cheatin' then I'm stuck with you  
But in the long run  
These drugs are probably going to catch up sooner or later  
But fuck it, I'm on one  
So let's enjoy  
Let the X destroy your spinal cord  
So it's not a straight line no more  
'Til we walk around looking like some wind-up dolls  
Shit's sticking out of our backs like a dinosaur  
Shit, six hits won't even get me high no more  
So bye for now  
I'm going to try to find some more

That's the sound of a bottle when it's hollow  
When you swallow it all wallow and drown in your sorrow  
And tomorrow you're probably going to want to do it again  
What's a little spinal fluid between you and a friend? Screw it  
And what's a little bit of alcohol poisoning?  
And what's a little fight?  
Tomorrow you'll be boys again  
It's your life  
Live it however you wanna  
Marijuana is everywhere  
Where was you brought up?  
It don't matter as long as you get where you're going  
'Cause none of the shit is going to mean shit where we're going  
They tell you to stop, but you just sit there ignoring  
Even though you wake up feeling like shit every morning  
But you're young  
You've got a lot of drugs to do  
Girls to screw  
Parties to crash  
Sucks to be you  
If I could take it all back now, I wouldn't  
I would have did more shit that people said that I shouldn't  
But I'm all grown up now and upgraded and graduated  
Did better drugs and updated  
But I've still got a lot of growing up to do  
I've still got a whole lot of throwing up to spew  
But when it's all said and done I'll be 40  
Before I know it with a 40 on the porch telling stories  
With a bottle of Jack  
Two grandkids in my lap  
Babysitting for Hailie while Hailie's out getting smashed

Drugs really got a hold of me  
They really got a hold of me  
'Cause drugs really got a hold of me  
They really got a hold of me


	3. Roy Mustang I do anything

DJ Rome; Hi and welcome back to the Monte Carlo. I'm finally done with my song and back on the turntables. Tonight's going to be a real party and that's why I'm sending it down to Niki and Lo.

DJ Lo; This is Lo down on the floor with the FMA crew, and the question on my mind is who's going to kick this thing off?

Mustang; That'll be me.

Hawkeye, Havoc and Hughs;[together I didn't know he could sing.

Edward; He probably can't. Hey Roy, I'll bet you a twenty that you'll get booed off stage.

Mustang; I'll not only take that bet shorty, I'll double it. Of course that depends on the possibility of you being booed off.

DJ Lo; A challenge has been issued and Roy Mustang has stepped up.

DJ Rome; Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to present the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang.

Audience; Cheers

DJ Rome; Here he is folks singing song number 16 _I'd do Anything_

[A _Trio of searchlights converge in the center of the stage and find Mustang as he starts singing._

Mustang; Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place   
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you

Next Time; Fullmetal steps up


	4. Edward Elric Only One

DJ Rome; What's up people? Mustang has just stepped off of the stage and it looks like Ed's bet is turning on him. He'll have to pull out all the stops to keep his cash. Can he do it or will he come up short.

Edward; WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A GRAIN OF SAND COULD CRUSH HIM!

DJ Rome; I didn't say that Edward.

DJ Niki; Edward, Rome stop fighting you two.

DJ Rome; I didn't know we were.

Edward; Can I be next

DJ Rome; Sure Ed.

DJ Lo; Here he is singing number 18. You may know him as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Edward Elric.

[ A hallow spotlight hits Edward as he strats to sing

Edward; Winery, this one's for you.

Winery; What?

Edward; Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

Audience; Cheers

DJ Rome; Well, the Fullmetal Midget's got game

Mustang; I need money to pay him

DJs; Don't make bets if you can't pay off Mustang.

Next Time; Havoc goes country.


End file.
